fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Santana's/Quinn's Body (KILLING )
Das ist eine Geschichte die in Gemeinschafts Arbeit thumbvon I Love Sebtana,Klaine und Niff und Leah Gustin geschrieben wird .Ich verrate nichts über die Geschichte da jeder sich überraschen lassen soll . Devil or Angel ? Quinns sicht Ich wahr entlich wieder im Chirlieder Team ,Kriegte im Glee Club viele Solies und ich hatte mich wieder Komplet erhohlt .Ich kriege immer alles was ich will und was ich im moment will ist Blaine .Ich weiß das er mit Kurt zusammen ist aber er ist zu für Kurt er würde besser zu mir passen .Ich stelte mich neben sein Fach un wartete darauf das er mich bemerkt "Oh hey Quinn " "Hey Blaine hast du villeicht bock heute mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen ?" "Klar warum nicht " geht doch "Okay dan bis später" Ich ging weg und wackelte extra stark mit dem Hintern .Wir trafen uns im Lima Been und als er auf klo war schüttete ich irgentwelche Medikamente damit er mit mir schläft in seinen Kaffee .Nen bischen Alkohohl schadet auch nicht ,als er wieder kam trank er seinen ganzen Kaffe aus und er wahr schon komplet betrunken "wow du wirst aber mal schnell voll " "Weißst du was Quinn ...du bist echt heiß" Ich zerte ihn ins Auto und küsste ihn .Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus ... Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag ich halb auf Blaine drauf .Er war komplet Kalt ich fühlte seinen Puls und er hatte keinen .Ich zog mich an ,schmiss Blaine aus meinem Wagen und fuhr zur schule .Ich hatte keiner lei Emotionen gehabt gestern aber Sex zu haben mit jedem den ich will ohne das ich mir hinterher beschuldigungen anhören muss ist wunder bar .Mal sehen villeicht mach ich das jetzt jedes mal so . Santanas sicht "Sam du musst dich entscheiden ,Ich oder Mercedes !" Ich stelte ihn for die wahl wir hatten mehr als einmal Sex also spllte er nicht auch noch über Mercedes drüber stiefeln "reicht dir der Sex mit mir nicht ?" "Santana der Sex mit dir ist einfach wow ,aber ich Liebe Mercedes ." Nach der Schule verfolgte ich Mercedes bis Nach hause ,ich klingelte und sie machte auf ."Hey Bitch was willst du hier ?" "Ich muss mit dir rede !" Ich schubste sie aus der Tür "Was ist ?" "Ich schlafe mit Sam nur zu deiner Info " "Nein Sam würde mich nicht betrügen " oh doch Mercedes ,hier das Bild hat Puck gemacht das war meine Party wo du nicht eingeladen warst !"thumb Sie fing an zu weinen "Du billige Bitch wirst meinen Sam nicht kriegen glaub das nicht Santana " "Werden wir ja sehen " Ich ging raus nahm mein Feurezeug aus der Tasche und zündete das haus von ihr an "Tja wenn du tot bist hat Sam ja nur noch mich " .Ich hörte Mercedes noch schrein . Quinns sicht Ich ging mitten in der schule zu Finn und küsste ihn dabei schob ich ihm mein kaugummi in den Mund wo bei er aufeinmal luftnotkriegte und umkippte ich fühllte seinen Puls und nach ner zeit hatte er keinen mehr . Santanas sicht Ich hatte Puck zu mir nach hause eingeladen .Ich zog ihn in mein Zimmer auf mein Bett ich zog ihn bis auf seine Boxerschorts auch und fesselte ihn dan am bett ich stoppte ihm was in den Mund und verband seine Augen ich ging von ihm runter hohlte das messer und stach es ihm in die brust . Santanas sicht Ich war nach der Schule richtig geil ,Ich nahm Brittany an den Arm und zog sie in mein Auto . Ich legte mich auf sie und zog sie aus .Ich war wärend wir am rummachen waren am überlegen wie ich sie loswerden köönte um mir keine forträge anhören zu müssen . "Moment ich muss luft hohlen " Britt drückte sich untermir weg und hihlt ihren Kopf aus dem Fenster ich Kurbelte das Fender so schnell ich konnte nach oben bis ich ein lautes Knacken hört und Britt aufhörte zu zappel .Ich machte das fenster wieder auf und zog sie ins Auto zog mich an und schmiss sie dan rausn und fuhr weg . Wer Gewinnt ? Quinn's sicht Am nächsten morgen als ich in meinem Bett auf wachte bekam ich eine SMS von Santana sie schrieb "Heey Killerin,naa was machste so ich habe so einen vorschlag wie wir das töten lustiger veranschtalten können komm heute bevor die schule anfängt zum Footballfeld da erzähle ich dir meine Idee.Wir sehen uns das dann dort bis dann meine kleines Mörder Luder :**" Als ich die SMS las fragte ich mich natürlich was das Töten noch amüsanter machen könnte,aber das musste ich jetzt im hinterkopf behalten,weil ich musste mich ja noch vertig machen das ich pünktlich am Footballfeld stehe. Santana's sicht Ich stand auf dem Footballfeld und fühlte mich unglaublich sexy und wie eine sexgöttin aber das in ich ja auch.Ich wartete jetzt nun schon 10 minuten und Quinn ist immer nochnicht aufgetaucht ich schwörte mir wenn sie jetzt nicht in 2 minuten da ist ist sie die nächste die stierbt.Plötzlich kamm jemand von hinten nd tippte mich an der linken schulter an ich erschrack und klatschte der person die hinter mir stand eine mit meiner linken Hand.Als ich sah wer das war versuchte ich ein halbwegs entschuldigenden satz zu sagen "Ohhhh sorry Quinn du darfst dich doch nicht so an eine Geile Latina schnecke ranschleichen vorallem wenn sie Linkshändlerin ist."Quinn sagte nichts dazu und guckte mich nur scheiße an aber das war jetzt auch egal.Nach kurzem schweigen ergrief Quinn das erste Wort "Also Santana du bestelst mich so früh morgens hir hin dann muss es ja auch was spannendes sein erzähl mal deine idee." "Okey...also wir könnten ja diese Woche so nen kleinen Wettkampf machen wer die meisten leute umbring hat gewonnen und bekommt auch einen kleinen Preis." "Was für ein Preis...sag schon Santana." "Ja lass dich überraschen." Ich drehte mich um und ging ganz dreist weg und liß Quinn da alleine stehen. Quinn's sicht Als Santana weg war ging ich in die entgegengesetzte richtung und sah wie zwei personen hinter der Halle miteinander rummachten ich ging näher hin und sah das es Nick und Jeff von den Wablers waren.Ich ging dorthin und riss Jeff von Nick weg und merkte wie Jeff nur sauer/traurig Nick anguckte.Ich sagte "Nick warum machst du mit Jeff rum...bist du schwul...wenn ja dann könnte ich es jar jedem erzälen...aber das mache ich nicht wenn du heute arbent zu mir nach Hazse kommst."Ich drükte Nick an die Wand und Jeff guckte nur verdatert Nick an und weil Nick kein Wort raus bekamm nickte er nur.Am Abend stand Nick dann vor meiner Haustür nicht sehr schick angezogen aber das ist auch egal.Ich zog ihn Hand in Hand zu einem See und zog mich aus er guckte die ganze zeit auf meine Brüste bis ich sagte "Zoeh dich auch aus sonst sag ich jedem das du schwul bist."Er zog sich nach dieser drohung auch aus und ich zog ihn ins Wasser da wo wir beiden nicht mehr stehen konnten ich Küsste ihn und er hilt mich auch nicht davon ab.Später ging ich dahin wo ich wieder stehen konnte im wasser und er war einhalben meter vor mir konnte aber nicht stehen da packte ich die gelegenheit und hollte einen Großen Stein aus dem wasser und schmeterte ihn denn auf dem Kopf er schrie noch doch das war mir egal ich tauchte ihn unter bis er sich nicht mehr bewegte.Ich ging aus dem See und zog mich an doch plötzlich hörte ich ein knacken hinterm Baum ich ging da hin nd sah das Jeff mich beobachtet hatte er Rannte so schnell es geht und weinend weg ich rannte ihm hinter her.Als er zuhause war schloss er sich in seinem Zimmer ein ich stellte mich ans Fenster und Hörte nurnoch das Jeff mitsich selber redete "Ohne Nick hat die Welt keinen Sinn mehr und Quinn wird mich jetzt sowie so umbringen warum mach ich es nicht gleich selber." Er hollte seinen Rassierer und machte 2 saubere schnitte rechtes und links an der pukzschlagader vor bei und die 3 ging mitten durch er guckte weg und fing an zu weinen.ich stand noch immer draußen und verkneifte mir das lachen wie er aussah als er unmächtig wird einfach nur Geil und tod war Jeff. Am nächsten morgen sah Mike in der schule mal wieder besonders gut aus mit seinem HEISSEM sixpack doch die Japse Tina stand bei ihm.Als Tina ging,ging ich sofort zu Mike und zog ihn in die Abstellkammer.Er wusste sofort was ich wollte und machte mit.Nach dem Sex hatte ich die idee wir könnten ja noch ein paar verselspiele machen und er willigte ein.Erst zog er sich ne Boxershorts an dann stellte er sich auf einen Stuhl dann veselte ich seine Beine sann seine Hände seinen Mund stopfte ich aus und zog eine plastiktüte Über sein gesicht.zum schluss bekamm er noch ein seil das von der decke hing um denn hals und er wusste nicht was ich vor hatte.Als die schlinge um sein hals war zog ich ruckartig denn stuhl weg und er viel sovort hörte ich sein genick kancken wie es durchbrach.Ich nahm es locker zog mich an und verschwand unaufällig aus der Abstellkammer. Santana's sicht Ich hörte von ein paar leuten das Artie auf mich steht und ging zu ihm und fragte ihm nach einem Date er willigte sofort ein und hollte mich um 8 uhr abens von zuhause ab.Er frate mich was ich gerne so machen will da antwortete ich "Ich möchte auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses stehen mit dir Hand ind Hand.Er wurde rot und wir gingen zum 30 stöckigem hotel in der Nähe von dort aus schmugelten wir uns aufs Dach und beobachteten die sterne.Er fragt mich ob ich Tanzen will und ich sagte ja.Als eir Tanzten schob ich ihn immer weiter zumEnde des Daches und er fragte mich was das sollte da sagte ich nichts und Küsste ihn er erwiederte denn kuss und schon schubste ich ihn und einenhalben meter vorende es Daches konnte er denn Rollstuhl zum halten beingen er schrie "Mannn Santana fast wäre ich hir runter geknallt!!!!!!!!!" Da ging ich zu ihm hin und trette ihn mit meinem Fuß Runter und schrie "Du Arschloch das wollte ich doch auch." Als er ruckwerts mit seinem Rollstuhl 700 meter tief viel ging ich locker runter und hörte noch sein schreien.Als er aufprallte ging ich nur Lachend an seiner Leiche vorbei. Am nächsten tag fragten mich alle wo Artie sei da sagte ich nur "Er ist krank." Im Glee club war duett woche angesagt und weil ich wollt das ich mit meiner mega stimme noch besser aussehe nahm ich mir Sugar als Gesangpartnerin.In der Pause ging ich mit ihr alleine ihn Musikraum und dort meinte Sugar "Santana du weist schon das ich die Hübscheste,klügste und beste Sängerin an der schule bin und wenn ich dann mit dir singe noch besser aussehe..."Eigentlich stand Sugar nicht auf meiner Totes lieste diese Woche aber als sie sowas gesagt hat brannten bei mir die sicherungen durch ich packte mir einen notenständer und stoch ihr mit dem spitzen Kopf in den Rachen und sovort bekamm sie keine Luft mehr und Erstikte.ich grinste und wusch mir die Hände ab und ging dann aus dem raum. Sue's sicht Ich verfolgte schon seit wochen ide morde an unserer schule nd 2 sind mir ganz besondersaufgefallen Santana Lopez und Quinn Fabrey.Die beiden sind nicht mehr beim cheerio training und sowas hätte ich von enn beiden nie erwartet.Ich zog voreilige schlüsse und nahm Santana mit in mein Büro und nahm denn lautsrecher in die hand und sagte "an alle kleinen plagen haltt euch von Santana Lopez und Quinn Fabrey fern sie sind...." Weiter bin ich nicht gekommen weil Quinn aufeinmal hintermir stand und mich vom stuhl auf den Boden schleuderte.Ich sah noch wie die beiden lachten und wie Santana eine Knarre aus ihrer Handtache hollte und Quinn einen Schlagring hattenund mich schlug dann hörte ich wie jemand abrückte und dann wurde es schwartz um mich herum. Quinn's sicht Die Woche war vorbei nd wir beide hatten 3 leute umgebracht (mehr oder weniger) und dann kamm Santana zu mir und sagte "Unser Preis ist wir sind einfach nur Klasse und nimmand kommt uns auf die schliche." Ich fand denn Preis mickrich aber egal wenigsten etwas. Team Work Quinns sicht Santana und ich hatten keinen bock auf unterricht also liefen wir einfach durch die gänge bis uns Coach Bist entgegen kam "Ihr müsst eigentlich im Unterricht sein !" "Naund sie Fettes Walross haben uns Garnichts zu sagen !" konnterte ich "Was hast du gesagt ?" Sie war zwar hart aber immer noch eine Frau "Sie sehen aus wie nen Kerl mit ihren unrasierten Beinen ist ja wiederlich !" konnterte diesesmal Santana "Ja aber ich hab immerhin keine Schwangerschaftsschreifen oder Falsche Titten !" Ich zog das messer au meiner Socke und stach auf sie ein wärend Santana sie Festhihlt .Als sie sich nciht mehr besegte gingen wir ins Mädchenklo und spülten das messer ab. Nach dem Unterricht kam Lauren auf uns zu "Na ihr flaschen schlangen ?" "Na du Fette ganz nehm mal ab sonst passt ja keiner mehr an die vorbei ,wie konnte Puck nur sowas heißes wie uns gegen so nen Kerl wie dich eintauschen !" Sie fing an zu wienen und rannte weg "Hmm opfer halt ? Santana du hast doch gesagt du hast noch was bei Sebastian durch den Slushie gut oder ?" "Ja was schwebt dir for süsse ?" "Ja villeicht nen dreier und dan mal gucken !" "Gute idee schwäster !" .Gemacht getan 2 Tage später Lagen Santana und ich Knutschend mit Sebastian in einem Bett .Als er gefesselt am Bett war hohlte Santana aus ihrem Ausschnitt eine Kanone hihlt es Sebastia an den Gaumen und schoss . Ihm LIef das BLut aus dem Mund was etwas ekelhaft war . Als Santana und ich durch die Schule gingen sahen wir Jacon der total depremirt war " Hey Rachel friek nicht das es mich interessiert aber was ist los ?" "Lauren ist tot !" "Oh armer loser !" Santana und ich gingen weg und sahen eine verheulte Tina .Wir halfen ihr hoch und schoben sie ins Arbeits zimmer "Tina wie kriegst du deine Haare blos so weich !" Ich fummelte ihr in den Ahhren rum und fädelte sie langsam in den Papier hägsler ein .Ich machte in an und Santana hihlt Tina fest .Wir warteten so lange bis ihr genick knackte und sie auch tot war . Sie weiß es Das Kappitel wir dwieder von Leah Gustin geschrieben . Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12